


[VID] Come Away with Me

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [59]
Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Circus, Drinking, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Muteness, Native American Character(s), Picnics, Video, a whirlwind romance, pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: The circus comes to town -- and tries to take Marilyn's heart with it when it goes.





	[VID] Come Away with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/gifts).



> **Music:** Norah Jones  
>  **Content notes:** A man who by choice doesn't speak.  
>  **Physical notes:** None.  
>  **Vidder's notes:** This is the sappiest vid I've ever made, and I don't care. I love Marilyn and The Flying Man ~~and you should too~~.
> 
> Dear valoise: Thanks for providing the nudge I needed to finally check out this show! Here is some Marilyn for you as requested. Hope you don't mind it turned out to be a 'ship vid.

[Come Away with Me](https://vimeo.com/331559421) on Vimeo.

 

MODIFIED LYRICS

Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you

And I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come 

To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me


End file.
